vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
65th Night
is the sixty-fifth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga series. On cover: Takuma Ichijo, Sara Shirabuki The title a reference to Sara Shirabuki. Cover Colour cover featuring Sara Shirabuki and Takuma Ichijo standing as her attendant. * Cover catchphrase is "She is the Pureblood who wants to be Queen, he is the royal blood who lost his position" * An empty bird cage and blue feathers appear on Sara's dress. The blue feathers have appeared previously in three previews. * Sara is seated on a bed of skulls and wears black. * Takuma holds a key in his right hand - which is similar to the key that Kaname gives to Yuki in 67th Night, but not identical. Main plot points * Sara is turning the girls of the school into her harem to Takuma's displeasure. * Kaien and Yagari join Kaito and Zero in interrogating Hanabusa Aido. * Yuki searches for Kaname thinking he has disappeared, after their discussion, Yuki tells him she will finally call him just "Kaname". * Kaname tells Lord Aido he will save Hanabusa and find out what Sara Shirabuki is up to. * Takuma discovers Sara has been turning humans against their will in a plan to create an army totally loyal to her. Sypnosis Sara's vampire clique of girls happily serve her looking for her favour. Sara kisses the first she turned, YukariSara turned her in 57th Night. The girls ask about turning more students into vampires, Sara expresses caution and notes Takuma's reticence. Takuma is worried about Sara's appearance of starting a harem. Sara pretends to garner sympathy because of her loss of her fianceeSara killed her fiance, Ouri in 54th Night, Ouri and Takuma points out that Ouri was a lot more submissive. The girls wonder at Takuma's annoyance and Sara says that its all fine as long as she abide by the rulesThe treaty allows Purebloods to only turn humans with mutual consent and full disclosure and also give them their blood.. She prepares to leave and they clamour to know when they will see her again. Takuma visits the president who took over his grandfather'sTakuma killed his grandfather in 43rd Night as they disagreed over Kaname's actions. company. He introduces Sara, who bids him to leave. When Takuma refuses to leave, she uses her Pureblood voice power to compel Takuma to leave. The vampire hunters outside observe that there are odd goings on. The Hunters have Hanabusa tied to a chair as they interrogate him. Yagari shouts and threatens him with a whip, wanting to know if there have been communications between Kaname and Sara. Hanabusa denies it heavily and asks Zero to tell them he's not a liar. Kaien and Zero prepare some candles threateningly and Kaito pushes them aside and revs a chainsaw towards Hanabusa who promptly slumps over. Kaito and Yagari note that Hanabusa is a tough cookie to crack because of his unyielding loyalty to Kaname. Kaien intervenes believing their method is all wrong. Kaien unties Hanabusa and tells him they are concerned about Sara's behavior and they want to ensure it doesn't turn into a disaster. Hanabusa says they are delusional if they think Kaname is involved. Kaien apologies and explains he doesn't think Kaname is involved, but they want to know why he's allowing it. Kaien comments that Kaname has gotten involved with other problematic Purebloods like Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran and yesterday Kaien found that Toma had been punishedAfter Touma attacked Yuki in 58th Night, Kaname went and punished Touma in 61st Night. Hanabusa asks Zero to explain and Zero says that in the disagreement between two Purebloods, Toma was punished because he started it. Kaien agrees that was Kaname's responsibility, but think since he agreed to the treatyThe treaty between hunters and vampires was signed in 53rd Night, he cannot allow this issue with Sara to continue and then he asks Zero who was involved in the Toma matter. Zero reluctantly says Yuki KuranZero usually avoids saying Yuki's name. Hanabusa then clarify that Kaname's involvement with the other Purebloods was to protect Yuki, but Sara isn't violating the treaty, so its not their concern, pissing off Yagari. Zero escorts Hanabusa to a cell. Hanabusa tells Zero to forget about what he said earlier about Yuki in the carHanabusa told Zero to confront it and steal her away in 62nd Night. and that he was just shooting off his mouth. Zero bids him goodnight and leaves, but a moment later rushes back in and grabs Hanabusa by the shirt neck. Zero tells Hanabusa to stop getting him involved in Yuki's matters and that Yuki didn't request that of Hanabusa. Hanabusa looks down and agrees, he says that Yuki is trying to do her best walking her path beside Kaname. Zero looks annoyed but says that is a good thing. He goes to leave and Hanabusa says that Zero needs to act more like her enemy if he's going to insist on staying Yuki's enemy and Zero agrees. Kaname drinks faux bloodThis is the first time we've seen Kaname take blood tablets that wasn't in a flashback. as Yuki frantically runs around the house searching for him. She slams open the door, huffing and sweating, upon seeing Kaname she crouches on the floor with her head down muttering that she thought he'd left. Kaname smiles slightly commenting on her expression being for naught. Yuki angrily holds up the rose and says it wasn't for nothing and demands to know why the rose then. Kaname comments that after he changed her, he thought she ought to see something nice that might remove the bad taste of her experiencing his foul memories. Yuki looks down, seeing there is no blood on her clothes, she realises that Kaname had changed her clothes, she comically goes red and smoke blows out her ears as she clutches her knees and calls Kaname a pervert repeatedly. Kaname casually comments that he had done it beforeKaname changed her clothes after she had re-awakened as a vampire in 36th Night. and assures her he did nothing else. Yuki calms down and stands up. Kaname stands with his back to her and says that he knew she would want to know the entire truth and that she was so obedient and accepting, but that he couldn't stand it and finally had to reveal his secrets without any concern for her situationRecovering from the attack by Touma and subsequent loss of blood.. Yuki drops the rose and clings to Kaname's back. She says its not the rose, but that she had awoken and wanted to see her Onii-sama's face, that she had awoken in such a confused state and that it was the only thing that would reassure her, but he wasn't there and instead was the rose. Kaname looks at her and asks if she still thinks of him as her brother, he says its natural since she thinks he took her brother's position. Yuki says she understands. She thinks that she cannot comprehend all of it, but thinks that Kaname will always embrace weaknesses. They look solemnly at each other and Yuki says that she will call him Kaname from now on. Lord Aido looking disturbed as he drinks tea with Kaname. He clutches his head as he recalls Yuki apologizing on hands and knees for abandoning Hanabusa. Kaname calmly sips his tea and encourages Lord Aido to as well. Kaname believes Hanabusa will be fine in the hands of the Hunters and Lord Aido agrees. He looks at Kaname and expresses concern about Sara's actions, Kaname offers to check in on Sara and says he will also rescue Hanabusa when Lord Aido says nothing. Kaname calls him a good father. Lord Aido calls himself pathetic and that it is difficult to sacrifice even one to the greater good. Kaname puts his tea down and says that if Lord Aido is talking about the council, he did what was necessary. Lord Aido isn't referring to that and says that even before Shizuka went missing, Kaname participated in the worst crime against Purebloods in historyA new mystery?. Takuma has found Sara's basement where many men are in cells begging to be let go. Takuma clutches his head and mutters that Sara can no longer continue, he gets a shock to see the president of the company and angrily asks why he's there. The president says he disobeyed and let his guard down and now he too will be turned into a vampire against his will. He tells Takuma that he must stop Sara, as she is intending to use the company's researchTakuma's grandfather's business creates and researches the blood tablets for vampires. for evil. Sara then arrives, she observes that the cooperation between hunters and vampires will probably fail and set them at each other's throats when they see the treaty has been broken, meanwhile Sara is prepared with an army that will serve her unfailingly. Takuma says she is a devil and that she has committed the most heinous crime a Pureblood can commit. He says that the association will hear of it and they have Zero who is on her level. Sara agrees and says Zero is also a chess piece in the game of Purebloods. The faces of Sara, Takuma, Shizuka, Zero, Yuki, Kaname and Rido appear on the last page. Memorable Quotes * "From now on, I'll call you...Kaname" (Yuki) * "I learned from the late Ichijo, the reason why...you are so quick to sacrifice us without mercy." * "If its about the council of Elders, I have no comments. They got what they deserved." * "No...I'm referring to something which happened ...just before Mistress Shizuka went missing...you committed the most sinful crime in the history of the True-bloods." (Nagamichi Aido to Kaname Kuran) Characters Characters in order of appearance: * Sara Shirabuki * Takuma Ichijo * Jinmu * Toga Yagari * Hanabusa Aido * Kaien Cross * Zero Kiryu * Kaito Takamiya * Yuki Kuran * Kaname Kuran * Nagamichi Aido Trivia * This is the second chapter of Volume 14 of the Vampire Knight manga. Image gallery Ch65 translation.jpg|Chapter title page from LaLa magazine, unofficial English translation Ch65 Viz.jpg |English chapter title page, Viz volume References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14